Kung Fu Baby
by Chrissy Mullins
Summary: Trilogy to "Kung Fu Princess", Three villains return to have their revenge on Mel and Po, but they're expecting someone into their lives forever. No Flames ok
1. Chapter 1

_**Things around here have been so calm and peaceful for the last year since Drew was sent to prison and since Po and I got married. Po and I still fight to save the people in the Valley of Peace and we still love each other. But every day, I still feared that Drew would escaped from Chor Ghum Prison like Po told me about Tai Lung when we first dated. He's always been telling me to not worry, but I still hide that fear from him.**_

* * *

Anyways, it's now the end of August, Po and I were training a bit before we started our classes in September. Po charged at me from behind. I moved out of the way and saw Po, flying past me. All that I did was block all of Po's attacks. But then Po started to slow down on his attack skills, now it was my turn to attack. After only a few hits, I was growing weak all of sudden. I had to end it fast before I would fall down with weakness. I kneeled down and kicked his ankles so that he would fall to defeat. He fell flat on his back and just before he could get up to fight back, I placed one of my fans near his neck, showing that I've won. "Seriously, Hun. Do you always let me win?" I asked him as I was putting my fan away. "Honestly, that time...I was losing." He truthfully told me.

I could tell that he was telling the truth by him looking me in the eyes and his eyes were saying the same thing. I kneeled down next to him and silently sighed to myself. Po slowly stood up and placed one of his hands on one of my cheek. He was looking at my tired face, and finally asked, " Mel...Are you alright? You have been looking tired and sick for the last month." He and I both know that I get a perfect amount of sleep at night but something was wrong with me and I didn't know what. "I don't even know if I m even ok. I mean...every time I fight for a bit, I feel weak." I explained, "But I am seeing the doctor today." "Do you need me to go with you?" Po kindly asked. "No you don_**'**_t half to, besides you half to be with Shifu in a bit." I responded.

"Are you sure, cause I could just tell Shifu..." Po was about to tell me until I interrupted, "Hun, I know you want to make sure that I'm ok, but I'll be fine." "Are you sure?" he asked the same question again. "You have the Dragon Princess's word." I stated. "Well then, I guess the Dragon Warrior takes your word." He stated as well. I giggled, "You are such a goof." "I know, but you stilled married me though." Po whispered. "I know." I whispered. Then we kissed our usual loving kiss. The kiss was short for us for we had heard a familiar, "Ahem." We turned our heads to the left to find that it was Shifu. "Oh...sorry Shifu." Po apologized. "Come." Shifu ordered as he was walking up the steps to the Training Hall. "I guess I'll be seeing you later." Po told me. "I guess." I sighed. He gave me a small peck on the forehead and cheek before we were parted in different directions.

Over the last thirty minutes of being alone and waiting to go, I finally went down to the Valley of Peace to see the doctor. I was hoping for some miracle would happen that said I was fine. The doctor **_(who was a female duck)_**, finally let me in her office and asked, "Now...what seems to be the problem, Mrs. Ping?" "I don't really know. I been kind of tired lately, I get a perfect amount of sleep each night, with no interruption at all." I explained my situation. She was puzzled for only a second for maybe knowing what's wrong with me, "I just have one question for you. Have you been seeing signs of sickness?" "Now that you've mention it, I've been throwing up a few times for the last month." I remembered, "Is it anything bad?" "Oh no...it's actually good." she answered. "What do you mean by good?" I wondered on what she was talking about. "You're going to be a mother." She explained her statement earlier. "What...You mean...I'm..." I stuttered in shock for what she was talking about. "Yes. Congratulations!" she congratulated me.

"I know that you do Kung Fu, so you not do it while you're pregnant. And see me once a month for your check-ups." She told me. "How long have I've been pregnant?" I wondered. "About a month and you're due in April." She answered me. I was shocked in excitement, I couldn't believe that I was pregnant, it was unbelievable. I was filled with joy and excitement for I was given the gift of a child for me and Po.

* * *

Well it's a little rough but it will better further on.

i know that this was in the Polls and i've started "A Day With Kung Fu"

but it was already in my mind and i wanted to get it going. So be easy on

me for i have school stuff to do and deal with two other stories as well.

but please review on what you think of this. No Bad comments OK


	2. Chapter 2

As I exited the place, my mind was in deep excitement, I'm going to have a baby. I can't believe that this has happened to me. My life is simply perfect. When I arrived at the stairs to the Jade Palace, I heard a small girl's voice from behind calling, **_"Melody!"_** The voice was very familiar to me, but it has been at least a year or two since I've last seen her. I turned around to find a young girl, at the age of nine, shoulder length red wavy hair, and jade green eyes. I couldn t believe my own eyes, it was Diane, and she has changed so much since I've last saw her. She charged at me and gave me the biggest hug I had never expected from her.

"Diane, wha...what are you doing here?" I curiously asked. "Mom said that I could come here for the rest of the summer until school starts. Plus, I came to see you and learn some Kung Fu from my big cousin." She explained. "Actually, sweetie, I won't be able to do Kung Fu for a while because..." I started to explain my pregnancy to her until we heard a scream in the village. I knew that it meant danger since I've been dealing with it for a long time. "What's going on, Mel?" she shook. "I don't know, but we need to find out." I stated as I raced off to find the source as Diane followed me. Pregnant or not, I had to check out the problem.

As the noise grew louder, we had to creep quietly. We stopped at one corner to find a snow leopard man was terrorizing some villagers there. He seemed familiar somehow but this villain I know I've never faced before. "Diane, go to the Jade Palace, up on the mountains and get Po and/ or the Furious Five." I silently ordered her. "But what about you?" "What are you going to do?" She curiously asked. "I need to slow him down." I responded. Diane did as I ordered and ran off to get help. I slid though and hid so I could make a surprise attack, but I had to be careful for the baby's sake. I notice that there were some crates hanging above him, so I used my fan _(with one slice)_ and cut the rope so the crates would fall and end him.

When I came slowly out of the shadows, I thought that I've ended him but I was wrong. He burst out of the trap and yelled, "Who did this?" I saw that the villagers were scared with his angry growl. I had to show myself, if I didn't, someone could get hurt. "You cannot terrorized this village anymore." I shouted while reveling myself. "And who are you?" he foolishly asked. "I'm the Dragon Princess. But you can call me Melody." I answered. "**The Dragon Princess**? I would have expected the Dragon Warrior to be here." He mumbled to himself. "Why are you talking about my husband?" I wondered in confusion. "Oh, hoho. He's a married man now. He must have said some things about me to you right?" he stated. "I don't think so." I was still confused, but I tried to think of who he really was. But then, it finally came to me by silently stating, "Tai Lung?" "That's right." He responded. "But...I-I thought Po defeated you." I wondered. "The Dragon Warrior can never and will never defeat me." Tai Lung stated.

"Just you wait; Po will come and defeat you all over again." I warned him. "Why can't you? You seemed to be strong and powerful enough to stop me." he wondered. If I said that I was pregnant, then that would make me be weak and we**_ (me and the baby)_** could get hurt or worse. I had toke no chances and charged at him like I would have with any other villain. I blocked all of his attacks and hit him a few times. But now, I was starting to feel weak, I can't get weak, not now. So used the same trick that I used earlier from training. I kneeled down and kicked his ankles and made him fall. I was hoping that he would give up, but he quickly got up and grabbed my neck. He clenched my throat tighter and tighter every second, I tried all that I could to have my life. I was getting the feeling of becoming dead, I could have thought that mine and baby's life was over.

**"Let her go!"** Po's voice ordered to Tai Lung. Tai Lung finally let go of me and ran off and all that I could do was breath heavily, gasping for the life I thought lost. I couldn't get up; I was still weak from the baby. "Mel, get up! He's getting away!" Diane's voice called to me. I really couldn t move and I felt like passing out. Every time that I've blink, the world would get darker and blurrier. "Mel...Mel, are you alright?" Po tried to wake me, but his voice was draining away from my ears and seeing nothing but black.

What I think that an hour had gone by and I had woken up in my room. I saw that night had already dawn over the Jade Palace. I heard Po's familiar footsteps approaching to the room, so I tried getting up. I could tell that I've felt fine, I was normal. Po finally came in and asked, "Mel, what are you doing up?" "I just woke up." I explained, "Where Diane? Is she alright?" "She's fine. I just sent her to bed in my old room." He responded, "Are you sure that you're alright?" "I'm fine now." I answered while he wrapped his arms around me. "You scared me." he whispered. "I'm sorry." I sighed. "But I'm glad that you're ok." He continued, "What did happened back there?" "Hun, there's something that I need to tell you." I told him. "What is it?" Po silently wondered. "Well...back at the doctor's office, I've found out the reason why I'm like this." I started.

"Well what is it?" Po questioned. I was thinking that if I've told him, would he be happy for the baby or angry for I was fighting with a child inside me. "...You're going to be a father." I continued in a cheerful tone. "Y-You mean...you are..." He stuttered in an exciting tone. I nodded as a **_"yes."_** "Oh, Mel! Po stated in joy and wrapped his arms around me. "You're not mad?" I wondered. "No, Mel. I'm really happy for this. I'm happy for you." He responded as he kissed my forehead. I guess that he really didn't see me do Kung Fu. Well, I can forget about that moment for this was a happy time for me and Po, but there was one thing that maybe puzzling in both of our thoughts. **_Why is Tai Lung back and how did he come back to life?

* * *

_**i hope you like this.

please review. And have a Happy Halloween! :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came as usual, but today seemed long then I remembered. I was walking towards the Hall of Warriors to find Shifu and talk to him about my pregnancy to him. As I entered the place, it was quiet, more quiet than usual. It was so quiet in there that my footsteps were growing louder by each step I toke. I glance at all the artifacts in there, they were staying there as they usual did, showing their many stories of courage and strength for many years. But in my mind, the greatest warriors were my parents, Natalie and Li.

Then a vision accrued in my thoughts. I only heard voices that time, that hasn't happen since I first had these visions. Anyways, I heard a male's voice shouting, "You were supposed to let her die from Tai Lung!" "I'm sorry but I just couldn t let her be taken away from the world yet...Please, forgive me." a young girl cried. "I guess we can let it slid this one time, but don't let it happen again." An older female voice recalled. "Yes, Masters." The young one obeyed. When it was over, I was very confused, each of those voices sounded familiar to me. But I just couldn't place any names or faces at that time.

"Is there something that you need?" Shifu's voice asked from behind. I tried to forget my vision for that moment. "Actually, Shifu...there is something that I need to tell you." I responded, "You know that Po and I had always wanted a child for some time now." "Yes." His eyes wondered. "W-Well...I'm pregnant." I stated in joy. "I can't believe it." Shifu was in shock, I didn't know if it was in a good or a bad way. "Is there something wrong?" I questioned. "No, no Melody. I'm actually really proud of you. I just can't believe how much you have grown over the years. I still remembered when you were a small child, but then you blossomed into a young woman." Shifu explained through his memories. "Thank you, Shifu." I thanked. "But do you know when the baby is due?" Shifu changed the subject. "Sometime in April. Never really got a specific date for the baby." I responded to the information that I knew.

A few minutes had gone by and I left the hall. I went to the calming Peach Trees just because my mind was still on the vision I heard earlier. While I was meditating, I was trying to think of whom voices I've overheard and yesterday's mystery came to my thoughts as well. Both of them had a connected for some reason, with them mentioning Tai Lung. "Melody? Is there something wrongs?" my father's voice flown into my thoughts. "Baba?" I wondered for I only hear his voice, "Why can't I see you?" "It's only a side effect when you're pregnant." He explained. "Oh...how long would this last?" I questioned. "For two to three weeks." He responded, "I have been noticing that there is some confusion in your thoughts...Is there something I should be confirmed with?"

"It's just that there's some kind of a mystery going on around here. Something to do with Tai Lung's return." I confirmed to him. "Tai Lung has returned?" He asked in shocked. "Y-Yes." I answered. "No...it can't be. My brother can't be alive." He whispered to himself. "**Brother?**" I wondered to him. Now there's another mystery I had to face. As he was about to respond to my question, he seemed to disappear from my thought when I heard, "Melody, what are you doing?" I turned to find that it was Diane; she looked like she had just woken up, with her bed head and droopy eyes. "Nothing, Diane...How long have you been up?" I wondered. "About ten...twenty minutes ago, I guess." She tried to remember. "Come on." I reached out to her, "Let's get you something to eat."

When we finally made it to the Dining Hall, I asked, "So, Diane what do you hungry for?" "I guess some oatmeal, if you have any." She guessed. I wondered why she seemed so unsure today. As I was cooking her meal, I wondered, "How's the family since I've last seen them?" "Everything's been the same since you left and your wedding, but mom's angry with me." She explained with a sigh. "Why is she angry with you?" I asked. "B-because...of my Kung Fu skills." Diane was about to cry. "...Oh, she doesn't want you to do it because she doesn't agree with the ways of Kung Fu." I thought. She nodded a _"yes"_ as a tear was slowly rolling down from her eyes. "Oh...sweetie." I comforted her, "It's Ok. You know, I've faced that problem before. I've felt that I've lost all of my strength and love to do it. But do you know how I got it back?" "How?" Diane silently asked. "The love of it was still in my heart, it was just my mind telling me not to show it. It's like I've told you before I left, _'follow your heart and keep working at it.'_" I responded.

She wrapped her arms around me by thanking, "Thanks Mel." "It's no problem Diane. I can feel it in you that you got the skills." I told her as I was getting her meal into a bowl. "Speaking of Kung Fu...when am I going to learn some Kung Fu?" She asked in excitement. "Well, classes are starting three days, but how long are you staying here for?" I wondered as I handed her breakfast. "Almost two weeks." She answered. I thought about this for only a moment, "I'm guessing that Po could teach you in class for as long as you're staying here." "Why can't you teach me?" Diane wondered with her mouth full. "I'm pregnant, Diane. But I can teach you some things of Kung Fu, just not the actually movements." I explained. "Oh." Diane understood.

As soon as Diane finished her oatmeal and left to explore the Jade Palace, Po arrived the room by saying, "Hey Mel. I received message from the village and it's from you." "Who is it from?" I wondered. "It's from your aunt." He looked at the letter. I was thinking to myself, "What do I need to know about Diane?" I take a glance at the letter; something about that letter was confusing to me. It said that Diane was acting strange somehow, but what was it. "Mel, is there something wrong?" Po wondered. "There has to be a mistake. This letter is saying that something is wrong with Diane. But she seems fine." I explained. Po looked at the letter as well and was thinking the same thing._** What could strange reaction be on Diane that we cannot see?**_


End file.
